tempestrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Level Advancement
At the end of each gameplay session, the group's characters should be awarded experience points. When a character reaches 100 points, they gain a level, and their experience resets to 0. If a character would gain enough experience to put them at more than 100 points, their experience resets to 0, and then the remaining experience is added onto it. Character Creation Also known as first level. At character creation, a player chooses their character's class, then applies that class' Class Features to the character. Following this, the character gets 8 attribute points, to spend on attributes; attributes start at 4, but can be lowered as low as 1 in order to raise other attributes higher. Once attributes are set, characters get 9 skills to train: four skills are trained to rank 2, and five skills are trained to rank 1. Remember to apply bonuses from linked attributes and class features. One trait is acquired, and can be any trait that the character qualifies for, either from the list of universal traits, or from that character's class trait list. At level one, any traits only available at character generation are also available. Characters acquire 1 point of Luck at first level. Finally, if a class' level progression chart indicates a bonus trait, a technique, an augment, or a talent may be acquired, that character may do so. Benefits of Level Advancement Each Level At each new level acquired, the character's Luck points are restored to their maximum, if any were spent. The character also acquires one attribute point. This functions in addition to any level-specific bonuses. Even Levels At levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20, the character may gain one rank in each of up to three skills. However, the character may not exceed 3 ranks in any skill. This functions in addition to any level-specific bonuses. Odd Levels At levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, the character acquires one trait. This functions in addition to any level-specific bonuses. Fifth Level The character's maximum Luck is increased by 1. No skill points are gained, but the rank cap on one skill of the player's choice is raised from 3 to 4. Tenth Level The character's maximum Luck is increased by 1. The rank cap on one skill of the player's choice is raised from 3 to 4, and one additional skill's rank cap is raised from 4 to 5. Characters may choose a Prestige Class. The cap on attributes is raised from 10 to 15. Fifteenth Level The character's maximum Luck is increased by 1. No skill points are gained, but the rank cap on one skill of the player's choice is raised from 3 to 4, and one additional skill's rank cap is raised from 4 to 5. The cap on attributes is raised from 15 to 20. Twentieth Level The character's maximum Luck is increased by 1. The rank cap on one skill of the player's choice is raised from 3 to 4, and one additional skill's rank cap is raised from 4 to 5. The cap on attributes is raised from 20 to 25. Multiclassing Any time a character acquires a level, they may choose to adopt a second base class, representing the diversification of their knowledge and talents. A single character may only have two classes, and because of this, a character who acquires a second base class may no longer acquire a Prestige Class. When multiclassing, both classes level up simultaneously; for instance, a level 8 Bard who is multiclassing in Martial Artist is also a level 8 Martial Artist, regardless of when he acquired his second class. When gaining a second class, all class features of the class are acquired as well. When a multiclassed character gains a level, they must choose one of their classes' level progression charts to benefit from, but cannot acquire the benefits of both, due to the difficulty in mastering two separate arts as compared to one. For example, both the Samurai and the Thief classes have a level benefit at level 11: the Samurai acquires a bonus trait, and the Thief acquires a talent. A multiclassed Samurai/Thief who reaches level 11 cannot choose both the trait and the talent, however, and must pick one or the other. Similarly, a Mage of any sort who is multiclassing with another Mage class (such as a Bokor/Warlock) and is set to gain an augment from level bonuses must choose from the augment list of the class that they're leveling up. The only exception to this rule is that any multiclassed character with a Mage archetype class must acquire an Arcane Mutation from the relevant class' list if they are set to gain one at level up, even if they choose not to take any other benefits from leveling the class at that level. Prestige Classes At tenth level, a character may choose a Prestige Class. This class must be one that the character meets the requirements for, and it must be from an archetype shared by the character's base class. A Fighter who acquires a Prestige Class may choose to become a Fighter-Mage or a Fighter-Rogue, but cannot become a Rogue-Mage. In all other respects, the Prestige Class functions identically to multiclassing.